This invention relates to an improved process for preparing TAT (1,3,5,7-tetraacetyloctahydro-1,3,5,7-tetrazocine) which is an intermediate in a process for preparing the important military explosive HMX (1,3,5,7-tetranitro-1,3,5,7-tetraazacyclooctane).
TAT has been prepared by reacting DAPT (3,7-diacetyl-1,3,5,7-tetraazabicyclo-[3.3.1]-nonane with acetyl chloride, acetic anhydride and sodium acetate (U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,379; Siele et al. "Propellants and Explosives 6, 67 (1981). TAT has also been prepared by heating DAPT with acetic anhydride alone for 3 hours at 110.degree. C. (Propellants and Explosives, loc. cit.) The latter procedure has the important advantage of not requiring the use of acetyl chloride, which is costly and highly corrosive, but the yield of TAT obtained thereby (about 70% of theory) is inferior.